


Unchanging Encounter

by erishanaka



Series: Reincarnation AU [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, because where there is shin-chan there is kazu, feat midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault please please will you take me back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanging Encounter

When Takao said he finds his friend Shin-chan amusing, it didn’t mean he finds the task of pulling the guy on a rickshaw and being dragged to various shops enjoyable. Sure it was funny when Shin-chan walks out with a new panda shaped hat without so much as an embarrassed blush, but Takao supposes it was too much sometimes. ****

 

Like right now.

 

“But Shin-chan! I’m tired!” Takao complained, turning his voice a tone higher and purposely making it whiny.

 

As expected, Midorima glared and looked everything agitated. “Stop calling me that-nodayo.” (”Slave driver,” Takao mumbled but it mostly went unheard). “And stop complaining. I heard this new antique shop is really thorough in providing lucky items from Oha Asa and I must check it out.”

 

Takao really didn’t know how Midorima could coerce him with such ridiculous reasons but here he is, pedaling himself to death and in the opposite direction of his house.

* * *

 

Takao would never admit it, but antique shops reminded him of his old home. He still finds it funny and a little bit scary when he woke up one day with memories 500 or so years ago and feeling none the wiser. Like it was always been there (but Takao supposes it is not as he doesn’t remember feeling crazy the night before).

 

He never confined it to anyone as he was sure people are going to send him to the nearest mental facility if he ever so much claimed he witnessed the birth of Edo and the rise of the Shogunate. And although he was tempted to tell this to Midorima (it seemed right up Shin-chan’s weird level), he found himself holding back. Takao didn’t like the idea of Midorima, of all people, calling him crazy.

 

Takao decided not to harass his friend today and instead looked with mild interest around the shop. More than once, he fought back a sneeze and simply opted to not stand too close at the merchandise. Besides him and Midorima, the place was practically empty of customers. He impatiently tapped his foot, getting bored after ten minutes of being quiet. Huh, maybe pestering Shin-chan is a good idea after all—

 

“Excuse me, can I interest you in something?”

 

Takao almost jumped in surprise as he turned around and saw you looking at him. Since when did this stranger came here? Takao's eyes widened, intrigued on how did you got past his hawk eye vision.

 

Your eyes widened as well, although for very different reason as the next words came out. “Suzuki-sama…?”

 

Something screamed at the back of Takao’s consciousness, hazy images of his past life filling his vision. And yet, as much as he tries to grasp it, it fades just as it appears. “… I’m sorry, miss… do I know you..?”

 

And just like that, your eyes turned cold. “I’m sorry. I mistook you for the wrong person.” You glared at him and it sent shivers in his spine. You turned away, careful to hide the forming sadness on your face. “Idiot lord...”

 

The last words were barely audible but Takao caught it and it made him panic for some unexplainable reason. He grabbed your hand in a desperate attempt. When you turned back to look at him questioningly, he ran his fingers through his hair, anxious at conveying his thoughts. “I’m sorry… but please tell me, miss, why did you call me that? Suzuki, was it? And you called me lord… what’s up with that?”

 

“Like I said,” you replied stoically. “I mistook you.”

 

“Please,” Takao tried again, this time his voice almost pleading. He looks into your eyes as if searching for something. Your voice sounded familiar as the conversation moved. He knows you, somewhere, sometime… _he knew you_.

* * *

 

Your eyes softened at Suzuki… no, this stranger that was once Suzuki. You wanted to get angry, tell him how you felt betrayed and hurt because he left and it was only now that he came back to you. “Suzuki-sama,” you whispered sadly. 

 

You took this stranger’s hand and bit back a choked sob how even in this lifetime, his hands felt exactly the same; rough and callused and slender from wielding his bow and spear, hunting for hawks and birds. You wondered idly what sport does this ‘once Suzuki’ plays now.

 

_God, how you missed him._

 

“I’m sorry,” you started, giving his hand a light squeeze before shaking it to a greeting. “Please forgive me. I’d like to introduce myself; my name is (L.name) (F.name) and… it’s nice to meet you.” My lord, but you didn’t add the last two words that were at the tip of your tongue.

 

“Takao,” this boy replied. Takao smiled. “Nice to meet you too… and,” he hesitated, “I’m sorry for not remembering. Or well, I think I do, but not everything.” He laughed awkwardly. “This is a really weird conversation.”

 

You let out a weak smile. “It is. I’m really sorry. It’s just… you don’t know how long I’ve waited.”

 

Takao grinned. “Yeah, I probably don’t. So why not we talk this over coffee?”

 

You blushed at Suzuki… no, Takao’s rather bold invitation. _He didn’t change_. You smiled. “Yes… that would be most pleasant.”

 

“Excellent!” Takao let out an easy laugh and swung his arm over your shoulders. “Let’s go now!”

 

“Ah wait, the store…”

 

But Takao dismissed your words as he lead you outside, and somewhere, your heart felt at ease. Maybe what truly matters is if it meant relearning this man, you’re more than ready to fall in love all over again.

 

-

**OMAKE**

“Takao? … Where are you, nanodayo?”


End file.
